plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Where the Undead rises (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2:Plants and pots I woke up in my bed and saw the beautiful sunrise. I wanted breakfast but I didn't have any energy left. so I went downstairs to watch the news. nothing much on the news but a few crazy weather events in other states. I went to greet my neighbor with a pot on his head a Good Morning. He asked if I could have breakfast with him and I really needed something for breakfast so I accepted his Invite. I had some Frosted Flakes in his dining room and he told me his name and I told him my name. so Dave was a scientist and he was working on making his own personal assistant with my RV. I asked him what he was doing with those green creatures that we're on his lawn yesterday. he called them "Peashooters" and he was practicing their shooting. He gave me 3 seed packets that were marked Peashooter,Sun Flower and Wall-nut. they had a symbol of a sun and a number. he also gave me a Flower pot with a sheet of metal inside with a counter on under the holder with a Number along with a laser behind it. "Just in case y'know..."Dave said to me. I went back home and put these in that old glass garden. I went to the market and bought a few things. I could barley find anything with meat in it. the guy said that there is another market full of meat products but really far away. I bought some corn flakes,bread a few apples and oranges,tuna,Potatoes and eggs. I had lunch by making myself a grilled sandwich with fried eggs and tuna. Not my best sandwich but it had a decent flavor for lunch. The bread here was pretty big. maybe a bit bigger then my hand. I went to plant some plants on my lawn. I wonder if the wall-nuts and sunflowers actually have faces or it's just to make they're product look happy. I put the seeds in the ground with my hands on my lawn. I watered it when I finished putting the dirt back in.I went to take that Flower pot thing and I noticed that the number on the pot went from 0 to 150."What the heck" I said to myself. I took it and brought it to my lawn. When I was looking at the thing the number's screen changed to the Sunflower Icon and it had the option "okay or nokay" .I pressed okay to realize the laser behind the pot shot a yellow beam at where I put the sunflower seeds. The dirt started piling as a smiling sunflower popped out of the ground. It was huge actually not your average tall sunflower. The screen changed back to the number and it went down by 50. that's the same number on sun flower's seed packet. I did the same with Wall-nut by aiming the laser at it. I pressed okay and a yellow beam shot out of the pot. as soon as that happened, a big Wall-nut popped out of the ground. I picked it up and it wasn't heavy because it was probably hollow or something. I put it back down and it seem to smile too like that sunflower. They were happy so I left them on my lawn and looked at them while I was doing the washing my hands. I don't know why but I really liked the plants. too bad they couldn't talk because I would really like to talk to them if I could understand them.also the pot's meter went down by 50 again leaving a grand total of 50. I left the pot by sunflower today because I forgot about it. It was turning night again and I went to sleep without dinner. I wasn't hungry for some reason. I felt like something was gonna happen. END OF CHAPTER 2